A Sensei's Duty
by stilldeluded
Summary: Naruto struggles with his past as Sakura's son is put onto his Genin team. Can Naruto with help from his friends learn to put the past behind him, and fulfill a sensei's duty? NaruIno
1. Squad Five's Sensei

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Naruto Series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The name Ryo Haruno was orignally thought up by RoyHaruno. Great minds think alike I suppose. P**

**Author's Note: My very first attempt at a NaruIno fanfic. Hopefully it turns out good. A few things I would like to say about the fic is...It's mysterious and keeps you guessing about what has happened in the past. The fic may come across as slightly confusing...I really hope it doesn't though because it makes perfect sense in my own happy little world. Anyway if you have any questions feel fre to ask me. I'm a pretty entertaining writer. (so I hear) Anyway, you probably skipped the author's note anyway. (Honestly how many of you actually read the Author's note...be honest) So I will not lead you astray any longer...On with the Fic!**

At fifteen years old, Naruto Uzumaki had been forced to grow up and in the span of the twelve years since then, people found it hard to believe that he could still smile. Many of his precious people perished during the war to take down the Akatsuki: Asuma, Jiraiya, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, and …Sasuke.

When Sasuke died, Sakura withdrew herself from the world. Naruto constantly tried to force her out of her rut, but nothing he could do worked. The biggest shock was nine months later she conceived a child and named him Ryo. Not too long after that, Sakura died… There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was the last Uchiha, Sasuke's son.

More than anything, Naruto wished to raise the child. Tsunade helped Naruto plead the case to the council, but in the end he was considered "unfit" to properly care for Ryo. Thus the care of the child went to Sakura's best friend and the only other person still alive close to her, Ino Yamanaka.

The day after the case, Naruto left the hidden leaf village, at nineteen years old, due to their being "too many bad memories." Naruto spent eight years simply training and exploring the world. It was an amazing way to get away from it all. But, as with most things in life, fate always brought him back home.

At age twenty-seven, he received a letter one day from Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade had passed away at the age of sixty-five. The news surprised Naruto at first until he remembered one of Tsunade's jutsu decreased her life span each time it was used. Naruto was able to make it to the funeral. It is amazing how much friends can change in only eight years.

On that day he reinstated his license as a Konoha shinobi.

Naruto then took time out of his schedule to take the Jounin Exams. He was easily the star of the show and was entitled to Jounin status.

His first mission as a Jounin…

* * *

"From this moment on you are all Genin," Iruka-sensei greeted kindly.

This would be Iruka's last year of teaching. It was hard for him to believe he had lived long enough and attained enough money to retire at his young age. His friends, his family, and even some of his students had died, yet he lived. Iruka found it unfair that fate decided who lived and who died, but it was something all shinobi were taught. But there is no use thinking about it now. What's done is done.

"As Genin you will be learning from a Jounin who will act as your sensei. I know a lot of these jounin personally, and I can honestly say that you are all in good hands."

Looks of impatient excitement were mirrored on every child's face. Iruka sighed, 'Kids today, no respect for their elders.'

"The team pairings will be posted on the bulletin board in the hall."

Back in the day, Iruka would have just called the teams out, but after last year's class caused that ruckus at the pairings he decided this may be wiser.

"Wait in here for your jounin sensei to arrive. I suggest while you wait you familiarize yourselves with your teammates." Iruka said mysteriously, puzzling the students. To add to the effect, Iruka left the room.

* * *

"YES!" one Ayako Ogasawara yelled out. "I'm in Squad Five with Ryo Haruno!"

"Hey, I'm in that team too!"

Ayako looked to her left and had to hold her eye back from twitching. Ryo was an amazing choice for a teammate, but God, why did Akio Inuzuka have to be in the same squad?

Ayako decided it would be best to just ignore Inuzuka and rushed back into the classroom to talk to Ryo. "Hey Ryo, guess what? You and me are teammates!"

Ryo opened one eye from his meditation, "Cool. Who's our sensei?"

"I…was so excited that I forgot to look…" Ayako replied blushing.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki," Akio said coming in and jumping into the conversation. "Any of you know much about him?"

Ryo wiped a lock of black hair from his eye before shrugging, "Him and my real mom were on the same team, but that's all I really know."

"I wonder what he's like," Ayako wondered.

* * *

"Damn, running late again," said twenty-seven year old Naruto Uzumaki as he began rummaging through his things. "Where the hell did I put the Genin List?!"

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime of searching, Naruto found the list hidden under an empty bowl of ramen. He picked the list up and surveyed his team. Naruto's eyes grew wide at the last genin's name.

Ryo Haruno…

* * *

"Our sensei is late!" Ayako fumed walking back and forth in such a fashion that it was scaring Ryo and Akio. Akio was beginning to plan an escape route when the sliding door opened. Suddenly the room went quiet as all the genin teams left held their breaths as the next sensei was revealed to be…

Ryo's mom. Ryo tried to hide, but it was too late.

"Hi Ryo," Ino called waving at him.

Ryo slammed his head against the desk before blushing embarrassedly, "Hi mom…"

Ino had to refrain herself from embarrassing Ryo a bit more, but this was strange. According to the schedule Ryo's team should have been picked up already.

"Where's your sensei?" Ino asked them.

"He's late!" Ayako said angrily.

"Relax, I'm only a little late."

Squad Five looked towards where the voice came from, but no one was there to greet them.

"You guys are too slow. We'll have to work on that I guess."

Squad Five wheeled around. Sitting in the row behind them was a well-toned man with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. His uniform consisted of a black jounin vest with an orange undershirt, black pants with an orange stripe running down the sides, and a pair of black combat boots.

"Nice to know you've improved since I last saw you," Naruto said smiling at Ino.

"We're not Genin anymore Naruto," Ino replied back kindly.

Squad Five just stood with their jaws dropped at the sheer speed they had just witnessed.

"That's true," Naruto said, "by the way, I was hoping we could go somewhere tonight...to get...reacquainted"

Ryo blinked was his sensei trying to hit on his mom…right in front of him?!

Ino nodded, "Midnight at the park sound good?"

Ryo was shocked. His mom was really going to take this guy up on that offer?!

"Perfect," Naruto nodded back before focusing on the genin. "Now you three meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Then, just as quickly as he came, he poofed out of existence.

"Was that…our sensei?" Ayako asked astonished.

"Absolutely…AWESOME!!" Akio yelled before running out of the room for the roof.

"Well we know what the idiot thinks," Ayako said irritated, "What do you think Ry—"

Ryo got up without acknowledging her and walked out of the room.

"Hey Ryo? Wait for me!" Ayako said running after him.

"Kids," Ino said shaking her head from side to side before calling out for Squad Six.

* * *

A beautiful day had greeted the city of Konoha today as the birds chirped near the Hokage Mountain. Naruto looked at the distant mountain in amazement. It now had a sixth head being renovated in the image of Kakashi. From the looks of it, it still needed some time before it was completed.

"Uzumaki-sensei?"

Naruto shook his head as he noticed the three little genin looking up at him.

"Alright," he said clapping his hands together and looking at the kids, "Tell me a little about yourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams if you have any."

The genin looked at each other before it was decided that the boy with the brown spiky hair would start.

"My name is Akio Inuzuka. I like dogs and I hate losing. My hobby includes playing with my twin dogs, Sakon and Ukon. My dream is to be a great tracking ninja like my Uncle Kiba!" The boy said ending with a smile.

Naruto nodded, "So you're Hana's son?" The boy nodded. Naruto smiled. "I remember when you were born. Kiba was jumping around the hospital like a lunatic! It took three very angry medic-nins to finally calm him down."

Akio laughed, "Yep that sounds like Uncle Kiba!" Naruto smiled as the memory replayed in his mind.

* * *

"_LET ME GO! UNCLE KIBA WANTS TO SEE HIS NEPHEW!"_

"_Kiba calm down and I may consider letting you back in!" Sakura yelled as Kiba was escorted out of the hospital by two medic-nins._

"_Sakura-chan acts more and more like Granny Tsunade by the day," Naruto laughed, "I sure hope you know what you've gotten yourself into!"_

"_Humph, me too," Sasuke said before walking over to talk to Sakura._

_Naruto frowned as the two kissed, but knew he could not change Sakura's feelings._

_It was her decision and she chose Sasuke._

* * *

"Sensei, you didn't listen to anything I said!"

Naruto once again found himself shaking out of a stupor before giving the young brown-haired girl his undivided attention.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat it?" Naruto asked kindly.

"My name is Ayako Ogasawara," the girl sighed and continued repeating, "I like…" she trailed off before looking at Ryo, "…accomplished shinobi. I dislike…" she trailed off again throwing a glare at Akio, "people who annoy me. Let me think…I sing from time to time as a hobby! My dream is to be a strong kunoichi like the Fifth Hokage was!"

Naruto looked calculatingly at the little girl sitting in front of him. "You want to be a strong Kunoichi?"

The girl looked at him before nodding slowly.

"Then I suggest you start by accepting others for who they are. Don't fall into the trap of trying to prove yourself to the people you cherish…Think about that."

The girl simply nodded her head. Naruto had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. The girl hadn't gotten the point.

"And finally…" Naruto trailed off looking at the last genin.

The boy had straight black hair that was parted to the side so that it covered his right eye. His visible green eye was staring at Naruto calculatingly before he finally started talking.

"I am Ryo Haruno. I like training and helping my mom around the shop. I hate people who try to hit on her just because they want her in bed. It's not really a hobby but I help out at mom's flower shop. My dream…is to learn everything I can about my real parents."

Naruto stared at Ryo for a very long time. He never expected the kid to be so…happy. He definitely had Sasuke's calculating demeanor, but he held no vengefulness about him. It really caught Naruto off guard. Naruto smiled. Ino must have been a really good parent to the boy.

"That's a very grown up answer for a boy of your age. Your parents must be proud."

Ryo smiled, "She is."

Naruto nodded but his answer left him troubled. Ino was single? When he left the village she was engaged to Sai.

* * *

"_Naruto!" Ino yelled catching up to him._

_Naruto stopped right outside the gates of Konoha to look back at Ino._

"_I-I just wanted to say…" Ino started, "I just wanted to say I'll take good care of Ryo, but…"_

"_But?" Naruto replied pushing her to continue._

"_But that doesn't mean you have to walk out on his life!" Ino replied angrily. "You knew Sasuke and Sakura a lot better than I did. Sure I know a lot about who Sakura was growing up, but we never got to talk much after we became genin!"_

"_Sai knows just as much about Sasuke and Sakura as I do," Naruto replied reaffirming his grip on his backpack. "He can help you fill in the blanks."_

_Naruto was through talking and so he turned around and began his journey away from the hidden leaf village._

"_Like it or not Naruto Uzumaki!" Ino yelled after him, "Ryo will need you someday! And I will make sure you help him, even if I have to drag you back to Konoha myself!"_

* * *

Was this why he was assigned to Ryo's team? Ino was a lot cleverer than he gave her credit for. She must have been spending too much time with Shikamaru.

"Meet me at Training Ground Five tomorrow; we will be doing an exercise in teamwork. If I consider your teamwork noteworthy, I will teach you a jutsu. If you fail the exercise, however, I'm sending all of you back to the academy."

"What, you can't do that to us?!" yelled Akio and Ayako.

"Can and will," Naruto replied, "I would suggest you go train together right now so that you don't fail."

Groans filled the air surrounding Naruto, who could only smile at the groaning genin.

"Dismissed."

* * *

The night sky was beautiful tonight. The bright moon reflected off the clouds in such a way that the darkness of the night sky was illuminated. Naruto stood in front of the memorial stone looking down at the names of his fallen comrades.

"You know," he called out to no one in particular, "it's almost scary how much I've become like Kakashi.

"I find it strange that you don't refer to him as sensei anymore," Ino said as she walked up to him from out of the trees' shadows.

"I don't add suffixes to anyone's name anymore." Naruto replied in a depressing tone. "I feel like it keeps them safe."

Ino nodded realizing that most of the people Naruto held in high regards were now engraved on the very stone in front of them.

"They've been marked down as heroes," Ino said quietly.

"No they haven't," Naruto replied harshly causing Ino to bite her tongue, "Hero's stories are passed down from generation to generation. Some are even able to make it into the history books. Our friends are nothing more than a name engraved on a stone. A forgotten memory left to ponder about to the youth of the village."

The words cut Ino deep and an unsettling pause built between the two shinobi that lasted nearly ten minutes before they found a change in subject.

"You know," Ino began, "Ryo is excited about seeing you tomorrow. He hopes that you can tell him some stories about—"

"I gave that job to Sai when I left the village..."

"Sai isn't here to tell those stories! He's dead!"

That was the last thing he wanted to hear come from Ino's mouth. Naruto started scanning the stone for his name. Sadly enough, Sai's name was engraved six name's under Sakura's.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"We got a lead on a rogue shinobi in the Rain Village." Ino began trying to keep from choking up. "We found the hideout and began infiltration…and it turned out to be a trap set up by a few S-Class Ninjas…they cut Sai and me off from the other anbu. We managed to put up a good fight…but the leader…he overpowered me…"

"And?" Naruto asked even though he had a good idea how this story would end.

"He gave Sai a choice…my life in exchange for his…and Sai he…he accepted," Ino continued as tears began cascading down her eyes, "on the condition…that I be set free…and…and…"

Ino broke down. Naruto didn't have to hear the rest of the story. Gently he wrapped his arms around Ino. They stayed that way for a long time. The minutes seemed like hours as time went to a standstill in that moment. After a while, Ino found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered as Ino sniffled before leaning her head against Naruto's chest.

"No I…I needed that," Ino replied quietly wiping her tears onto Naruto's vest.

Neither spoke as the moment was too much for words. It was hard to know how long they stayed like that, but finally Naruto pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try to tell him whatever I can."

Ino nodded understandingly and both of them comforted each other as they looked down in commemoration to the friends they had lost.

_**In Memory of those Shinobi Who Sacrificed their Lives for the Sake of their Village**_

_**Asuma Sarutobi**_

_**Jiraiya**_

_**Chouji Akimichi**_

**_**_**

**_**_**

_**Rock Lee**_

**_**_**

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

**_**_**

**_**_**

**_**_**

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**_**_**

**_**_**

**_**_**

**_**_**

**_**_**

**_**_**

**_**_**

_**Sai**_

**

* * *

**

Edit: Re-edited asterisks are used to show the gap between each of the deaths of characters. The asterisks symbolize other names of Shinobi that died in between that are unknown to Naruto.

**Author's Note: First Chapter. Woot! Man I am drained...As a bunch of the NaruTayu fans out there know, I'm not the greatest when it comes to mechanical errors, so if you see any please let me know and I will try to fix them. Also I appreciate REVIEWS! Reviews make the world go round...to me. The more reviews the more excited I get about getting a chapter out. I hope that you ask questions about this fic, because I would be delighted to answer them so long as they do not ruin the story in some misbegotten way, shape, or form. Anyway, I digress. I hope everyone is interested, because I'm excited about this fic and hope that you are too. Peace.**


	2. A Bell at the Grave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...damn it...**

**Author's Note: Good Grief...let me tell you when finals in college roll around...it SUCKS...I haven't been able to write and/or update anything in so long that you guys have probably forgotten all about me. Sorry to say but this chapter is really short...I continued writing and I finally got to this one spot and decided...I should stop right there! So...I'm sorry if you think it is too short a chapter...**

**I don't think there were any questions...that's good! But if it gets confusing let me know. I'm basically flying with the breeze with this fic and I have no Idea where in the world it is going to take me. But I'm enjoying...and hopefully you're enjoying it...so...ON WITH THE FIC!**

_Naruto and the rest of Squad Seven rushed as fast as they could for the site. A reconnaissance mission had gone awry when Team Gai was intercepted by Akatsuki on their return home. It was only a little farther. If they could just get their in time!_

_The clearing came into view just up ahead. With a quick burst of speed Naruto leapt into the edge of the clearing. Neji, Tenten, and Gai were in confrontation with three cloaked Akatsuki members that had piercings embedded in their faces._

_Naruto immediately rushed into the fray, but an ungodly scream came from just beyond the pierced Akatsuki members. Rock Lee was separated from Team Gai dodging and blocking against a giant swarm of paper airplanes. Naruto noticed that he had deep slicing marks all over him. It would only be a matter of time if Naruto didn't help him._

_As Squad Seven entered the clearing, Naruto made a rush past Gai, Neji, and Tenten towards Lee, but before he knew what happened he was kicked in the stomach by a fourth pierced Akatsuki. He didn't even see where he came from!_

"_Stand and fight Jinchuuriki," the fourth pierced acknowledged, "Can your strength match God?"_

_Naruto readied himself for battle when out of nowhere roots sprung from the earth and entrapped the pierced man. "Get going!" Yamato yelled. Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He rushed forward as the pierced men abandoned their fights to chase him, but they soon were swept away by a combination attack from Sai's art jutsu and Sakura's earthquake jutsu. _

_Naruto ran through the Kage Bunshin seals, and a hundred Narutos stood charging to save Lee. As they approached ever closer a lone figure stood between him and his goal. A fifth pierced Akatsuki member._

_Naruto continued his charge as the fifth pierced ran through hand seals before a giant Salamander summon appeared and spat a wave of mud out that crashed into the Naruto army with enough force to reduce him back to one. Naruto struggled through the mud tiredly. He had been careless and had used up too much chakra. The fifth pierced walked up to him and pulled him up by the shirt collar._

"_Finish it Konan," The fifth pierce instructed the paper airplanes, "Show these shinobi what happens when you disobey god's will."_

_The paper airplanes slowly formed together to create a woman who walked over to the injured Rock Lee. Naruto watched in horror as Konan used a paper jutsu to smother Lee to death. Naruto fought his captor with all his might. He screamed for everyone to help Lee, but knew it was pointless as they fought the other pierced Akatsukis. _

_Words could not express the sorrow on Naruto's face as Lee's struggling body went limp. The next words would go on to haunt him for the rest of his life. It was in the form of a bone-chilling whisper._

"_Paper covers Rock," Konan whispered to what was once Rock Lee._

* * *

"Well looks like all of you have made it." Naruto said as Akio came sprinting into the training ground with a cage.

"Sorry I'm late," Akio panted, "I had to feed the dogs before I could leave."

Naruto couldn't help but be amused at the expression on Ayako's face. Ayako walked over to Akio and began berating him for his tardiness. Naruto's amusement burst into laughter. Ayako was so much like Sakura. In fact all of them had major similarities to the genin of squad seven.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto turned to see Ryo staring at him. His visible eye looking at him with sheer curiosity and interest.

"Déjà vu"

The answer intrigued Ryo, but he was not given an opportunity to inquire its meaning as Naruto went to stop the quarrel between Akio and Ayako. Ryo smirked when Naruto picked both of them up by their shirt collars and shook them.

"Sensei what are you doing?!" Ayako and Akio yelled into his ears.

Naruto tossed them down next to Ryo before cleaning out his ear drums. "If you're going to act like children…I will treat you like children."

Akio and Ayako glared at Naruto before turning to glare at each other. After a short glaring match both of them turned to face the opposite direction.

Naruto could only scratch the back of his head for the troublesome genin. Shikamaru would be proud.

* * *

"Alright guys here's what you have to find," Naruto instructed as he pulled out a small silver bell, "I've hidden an identical bell somewhere within the forest. If you cannot find the bell by noon you fail and go back to the academy."

Ryo and Ayako looked at Naruto stupidly. How the hell were they expected to find a needle in a haystack?!

"Any questions?" Naruto asked.

"Piece of cake! I'll find that bell before you can say shuriken!" Akio said before leaping off into the forest with Sakon and Ukon.

"Geez," Naruto sighed, "he didn't even give me the chance to say start."

"He can't help that he's retarded," Ayako mumbled.

"I prefer the word…impatient," Naruto corrected her, "Anyway both of you better catch up with him. You'll need to work together if you have any chance of succeeding."

The two genin nodded before speeding off into the forest. Naruto sighed before walking off for a quick breakfast.

* * *

"_Lee…Lee…LEE!!"_

_An explosion of Orange Chakra incinerated the man restraining him. In a fit of rage a six-tailed Naruto rushed at the monster known as Konan. Konan scattered away in a whirlwind of paper to reappear near the pierced akatsuki members._

"_Kami we should go," Konan told him as Naruto slowly advanced on them. _

_The pierced Akatsuki regarded her before measuring Naruto's skill. He nodded._

_I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ALIVE!!" Naruto charged at the Akatsuki with a blood curdling roar. The pierced akatsukis dissolved back into one man. The man answered to Naruto's charge with a swift kick to the face sending Naruto flying back to Lee's corpse._

"_YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Naruto charged again as a whirlwind of paper engulfed Konan and the pierced Akatsuki. Naruto slashed at the paper whirlwind in a fit of rage, but his attempts at vengeance were fruitless as the whirlwind dissipated into nothingness._

* * *

"This is stupid! We'll never be able to find that bell in this stupid forest! Stupid stupid stupid!"

"Geez calm down Ayako, I already told you I can handle this."

"Akio you couldn't find a piece of dog poop if you stepped in it!" Ayako yelled at the dog lover.

Ryo was getting tired of Ayako's petty bickering. It was taking every ounce of his concentration to focus on the mission…and to keep from yelling at Ayako.

"Just keep looking," Ryo ordered as he continued to scan the area.

The team was getting worried as they now only had five minutes left before sensei would call time. They redoubled their efforts. Finally Sakon barked and headed east followed quickly by Ukon.

"They picked up sensei's scent!" Akio yelled chasing after the dogs.

"Well that's just GREAT!" Ayako exclaimed, "We need to find the bell not sensei!"

"Not necessarily," Ryo smiled as they followed after Akio, "If the bell has sensei's scent on it then they may have found the bell!"

"…you mean…the idiot did something right?!" Ayako exclaimed again.

Ryo just rolled his eyes without answering. They followed Sakon, and Ukon all the way into a clearing. That's when Ryo saw it, a silver glint next to a large rock sticking up out of the ground. Using his chakra Ryo gave himself an extra burst of speed and grabbed the bell.

"Good Job Ryo," Akio exclaimed as he came to a screeching halt, "That was—"

"WAY TO GO RYO!" Ayako yelled pushing Akio down with enough force to send him rolling into the rock, "That was amazing, incredible, and…and…"

"Good job team," Naruto cut in from atop the rock. The genin once again went bug eyed. He wasn't there before! "From this day forward you are all Genin."

Akio and Ayako did a jump for joy as the dogs ran around in a merry game of tag. Ryo smiled happily but was more interested in the rock sticking out of the ground. The rock was the only one in the entire clearing. He became so tied up in his own curiosity that before he realized it Akio and Ayako were gone.

"Ryo? Didn't you hear? You're dismissed."

Ryo shook his head from side to side, "Sorry…it's just…never mind…"

Ryo looked up to see his sensei's calculating gaze looking down at him. Like he was trying to look into his mind to see what he was thinking. Ryo gulped involuntarily which caused Uzumaki-sensei to chuckle heartily.

"I…guess I'll be going now sensei," Ryo said carefully before taking off for his house as fast as he could.

Naruto continued to chuckle as he looked up at the rock, "Well Lee, we always thought we would be able to beat a gifted genius through hard work and self-determination…I…guess we were fools…"

* * *

"_Naruto…you are living proof that a hard worker can beat a gifted genius! By the power of the Springtime of Youth I give you my blessing to date Sakura-chan!"_

_Naruto turned a bright red as Sakura blushed deeply. "Lee…no…we're…we're just friends! Really!"_

"_Naruto would probably date her if he had a penis," Sai commented which caused the two teams present to bust out laughing._

"_Alright guys," Naruto sighed, "ha ha very funny."_

"_Naruto," Kakashi spoke in a serious manner while sliding something across the counter to him, "I recommend you read this book very carefully. It will teach you everything you need to know about—"_

"_Nonsense Kakashi!" Gai reprehended, "I will not allow you to soil the delicate flower that is Naruto's youthfulness with those perverted novels! Right Lee!"_

"_Right Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

_  
Gai-Sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

_Gai-Sensei!"_

"_I'm out of here," and with that Naruto Uzumaki left the building._

* * *

"If I had known…that that would be the last time I talked to you…I might not have left as quickly as I did…"

Naruto continued to look at the mighty rock that was Lee's grave..

"I remember that Gai dug this grave with his bare hands," Naruto said sadly, "He said that if he could not give you your proper burial, he would run to the sand village and back five times while being restrained by a one ton boulder…"

"He ended up doing it…he said that no matter what he did it never felt like enough. I remember that the Hokage actually set up a finish line for when Gai finally made it back that final lap…Everyone in the village gathered by the gates when they heard that Gai was on the horizon…that was an amazing day…"

"It just goes to show you…even when the going gets tough…the tough get going," Naruto recollected happily before finally turning and walking away. He just had a few words left to say as he turned his head back to the mighty rock.

"Rest in Peace, Rock Lee," And with that said Naruto Uzumaki fazed out of view.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's Chapter 2 for you NaruIno fans out there...Hopefully this fic is different than what you're so used to reading...I try to be original. Sometimes it works for me...Sometimes it doesn't. Anyway, see you when chapter 3 rolls out! Once again if you have any questions...Ask...AND PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are amazing at giving me encouragement...and I really need it right now. Thank You**_  
_


	3. One Step at a Time

**What's Up? It's been a while hasn't it? I finally figured out where I want to go with this story. It took a while but I'd never leave anybody hanging when I've already written up something. It's just not my style. Not that it matters, this fic will probably seem new to everyone since I haven't updated in so long. Just know that YES this fic is still alive and NO I did not fall off the face of the Earth. Someone asked me in a review or PM or something to give some descriptions on the Genin and me being the nice man I am...did so. So underneath are their profiles.**

**_Ayako Ogasawara_**

Age: 13

Hair: Short and Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5' 1"

Weight: 109.2

**_Akio Inuzuka_**

Age: 13

Hair: Spiky and Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 121.8

**_Ryo Haruno_**

Age: 13

Hair: Normal and Black, Covers his Right Eye

Eyes: Green

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 117.1

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 27

Hair: Spiky and Yellow

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 141.5

**Ok ok, so maybe it's not a complete breakdown of what you were expecting, but I just thought I'd let you guys be creative about what kind of clothing they wear and what particular type of hairstyle they have and things like that. That way you guys like them more, because in essence...you are creating their look. Or maybe that's just my messed up mind getting to me.**

**Anyway...Chapter 3 is OUT. So go ahead and read...meet you at the bottom!**

Naruto looked down at his exhausted students with nothing but pride in his eyes. It had been three months since Team 5 entered service and he couldn't be happier with how they were doing.

The Inuzuka Clan had finally begun teaching Akio some of their jutsus and he had been working on them daily after Naruto's training regiment was done for the day. Ayako had been working on her teamwork skills more after Naruto scolded her one day. Ever since, Ayako had become more lenient towards yelling at Akio. Ryo had become a leader within the group and used most of his spare time training with Ino or, on occasion, being a solid buffer between Ayako and Akio during their more heated arguments.

More than anything he was happy in their teamwork. Naruto had really angered all of them on some days, but overall he was happy that they turned out for the better. He didn't want any of his team to experience what he and Sakura had to go through…

"Yo teach! Snap out of it!" Akio jumped excitedly waving his hand in front of Naruto's face. "What are we doing today?"

Naruto shook his head free of his thoughts to look down at the excited Inuzuka, "Right. Same as always guys. D Rank mission, but today I think I'll do something a little different, but only if you guys can work as a team."

The team groaned out of the repetitiveness. For the last three weeks this is all that Naruto had been doing. D Rank missions every day. The first two months were all about getting to know each other. They all were forced to spend the night with another's family. It was divided so that two would have to be together and one got the night off.

In a way that might of also been the reason behind Ayako's lenience recently. She was no longer a Ryo fangirl…thank god…and she was more acceptant towards some of Akio's comments. Naruto was proud of how far she had come since first meeting her.

"So what's the mission?" Ryo asked.

Naruto blinked his head out of confusion before scratching the back of his head. He really needed to stop thinking so deeply. "Ms. Yuuhi lost one of her cats the other day and he hasn't been seen, so since we have a tracker on our team I thought the mission wouldn't be too hard for you guys."

Sakon and Ukon barked happily knowing that they were being put to work. For the most part, Naruto had trouble finding ways to incorporate the dogs into the team but he was getting used to it…slowly but steadily.

"Alright boys, have at it!" Akio yelled excitedly opening the cage and watching the dogs fly off towards Ms. Yuuhi's house. Ryo just shrugged his shoulders before going off after them. Ayako sighed before slowly following.

"Well…that should keep them busy for a little bit," Naruto said holding back a chuckle. "Time to hit up old Ichiraku."

* * *

Ichiraku hadn't changed too much since when Naruto left. Same tasty ramen as always. The only difference was Teuchi was now in a nursing home and Ayame's husband had taken over the cooking. Things always change in some way or another. It was even more apparent when Ayame's little six-year old girl came up and asked him for his order.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Naruto blinked down at the child.

"Ha ha, well she's mommy's little helper, aren't you darling," Ayame sweet talked to her child who grinned happily. "Same as always, Naruto?"

"Yes, please!" Naruto shouted loudly for everyone to hear.

The drape over Ichiraku's ramen stand was lifted as another customer made his way into the little diner.

"I thought I heard our number one knuckleheaded ninja."

Naruto blinked and turned around to see Kiba Inuzuka sit beside him.

"One beef bowl," Kiba said to Ayame before looking at Naruto, "So…how's it going?"

Naruto stared into his old friend's eyes. A hint of sadness still held in his eyes from back then…

_

* * *

_

Zetsu split right down the middle from Hinata's Gentle Fist Technique. She had reached her limit in strength. With relief she deactivated the Byakugan.

"_Hinata you did it!" Kiba and Naruto yelled out happily._

_She sighed in relief and smiled towards both of them._

_In an instant the two halves of Zetsu created two separate entities, a Light Zetsu and a Dark Zetsu. Before anyone could warn her, Hinata was punctured through by several poisonous vines._

"_Hinata!" Everyone screamed._

"_You're finished. Our poison is incurable." The Dark Zetsu spoke maliciously. "You'll be dead in three minutes."_

_Hinata stared in shock as the Zetsus ripped the vines out of her. Already the poison was affecting her. Her vision was blurring and it was getting harder to see clearly. The one thing she did see though…were the Zetsus._

_With all the chakra she had left, Hinata activated her Byakugan and slammed her gentle fist technique into both of the Zetsus to deactivate all of their chakra points. With that done, she fell…_

"_NO!" Kiba screamed rushing over to her, but it was too late. The poison alongside chakra exhaustion was just too much for her to handle._

"_Kiba look out!" _

_Kiba looked up to see a vine zooming towards him at incredible speed. At the last second, Akamaru bashed the speeding vine off course and grabbed Kiba by his shirt to pull him back._

"_Let me go! Hinata!!!" Kiba screamed out._

_Shino looked sadly at their fallen teammate. The battle was over. Thanks to Hinata, Zetsu could barely move and wouldn't be able to get away._

_So Shino's bugs descended on Zetsu, and nothing remained once the bugs had left._

* * *

"I'm okay…" Naruto replied back to Kiba bitterly.

Kiba chuckled bitterly, "It seems that both of us can only remember sad memories when we see our friends."

"I have the feeling it will stay with me forever," Naruto replied in kind. "Life goes on..."

Kiba nodded as Ayame brought them their food.

"Itadakimasu!" Kiba and Naruto yelled out before chowing down.

* * *

"Sensei, we found the cat early!" Ayako smiled happily.

Naruto looked up from under the tree he had been snoozing. "What, already?"

"So what do we get to do!" Akio blurted out, which caused Ayako to smack him upside the head. Naruto decided to let it pass since she had been holding it back for a while now.

"We get to train. I want you three to go get the three kunai at the top of each of those trees."

Team 5 blinked as Naruto pointed out three trees near the lake that had kunai embedded at the top of each tree.

"Uh…no offense sensei, but those trees don't have very many branches for us to climb on to get up there," Ayako stated uncertainly.

"Who says you're using your hands to climb up there? You guys will only be using your feet." Naruto grinned happily. Oh how he was going to enjoy this…

"Um…okay…" Akio said hesitantly as he walked up to one of the trees. He began to wrap his feet around the tree and tried to shimmy himself up by using his thighs. Two inches later Akio fell and hit his head on a tree root. Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…he just…oh god…" Naruto laughed having a hard time making complete sentences. "ha ha…ah ha…ha…no."

"Then how are you supposed to do it?!" Akio yelled out of aggravation.

"Geez guys it's not that hard just walk up and get it."

With that Naruto made himself an example and walked up to the tree, put his foot on the tree, put his other foot on the tree, walked up the tree, grabbed the kunai, walked back down the tree, and hopped off the tree in front of Team Five.

"Now wasn't that simple?"

Akio and Ayako stared bug eyed as the laws of physics were shattered in front of them.

"That's impossible." Akio and Ayako stated at the same time.

"No it's not, all you have to do is—"

"Is use your chakra and push it into your legs so that you can stick to surfaces, right?" Ryo stated inquisitively.

"Correct," Naruto nodded.

After lecturing them on its exact use for a few minutes, Team 5 was ready to try it out for themselves. Ryo, of course, was the first to have it pegged in three hours. He was just like his mother, good chakra control. Naruto made Ryo run laps up and down the tree while the others finished. After a bit more pushing, surprisingly enough it was Akio that finished second…two hours later. Ryo was exhausted.

"Ryo you can go on home. You've done enough for today," Naruto stated and Ryo nodded and took his leave almost unwillingly.

Naruto knew that Ryo wanted to talk to him about his parents, but it still brought too many bad memories to his mind. He just couldn't…not yet…

"Akio run laps up and down the tree," Naruto commanded to which Akio groaned before beginning his laps. Ayako stood tiredly at the base of the tree. Slowly Naruto made his way up to her…

"I can't do this!" Ayako screamed in aggravation. "I'm not from a clan like Akio and Ryo are. I don't have the talent to do something like this!"

"Ayako," Naruto said softly, "You can do this, you've just got to work at it a little harder than they do. I used to be the same way."

Ayako blinked. "You did?"

Naruto nodded, "I stayed up til early in the morning for five days before I ended up doing it, and if that's how long it has to take you, then we'll just keep working with you until you do it."

With that Naruto jumped onto the tree, "Alright Ayako get on the tree."

Ayako pushed her chakra into her feet and planted them firmly onto the tree. This was pretty much the only thing she had gotten figured out.

"Alright now take my hands and keep pushing chakra into your feet."

Ayako did as her sensei told her and slowly Naruto began walking up the tree with her struggling to keep the chakra to stay with him.

Suddenly, Ayako's chakra flow stopped and Naruto grabbed a firm grip on her as they dangled ten feet off the ground.

"It's okay I got you." Naruto stated alleviating only a little of Ayako's fears. "Replant your feet."

Ayako did so reluctantly and they made their way up the tree slowly and steadily with her losing it every ten feet.

Two hours passed and Naruto told Akio to go on home to which he was extremely grateful. Ayako was getting the hang of it now and only had to hang onto her near the top.

"Okay Ayako, I'm letting you do it now. If you fall, I'll catch you. Promise."

Ayako nodded hesitantly and charged up the tree again. She slipped for a second at the very top but planted her foot before falling and continued up the tree. At the top she grabbed hold of the kunai and made her way back down to her sensei exhaustedly.

"I-I-I did it!" She screamed out happily.

Naruto smiled and patted her on the head, "Good job…now…time to run laps!"

Ayako gave him the 'are you serious' look before groaning and running her laps up the tree. Naruto stayed to make sure she didn't fall and in two hours time she had the tree walk completely pegged.

"You did good work today. I'm proud of you," Naruto stated to which Ayako grinned happily, "Now run on home. We have a big day tomorrow."

Ayako nodded and rushed off to her house. It was really late now and Naruto yawned from the day he had been given.

"Well…guess it's time to visit my old teammates…"

* * *

The memorial stone was glistening tonight under the moonlit sky. Yet somebody was already sitting there upon his arrival.

"Nice night huh?" Naruto chuckled hesitantly under the woman's cold gaze.

"Nice night to reflect on past mistakes?" Ino asked with a hint of coldness and curiosity.

Naruto lowered his head refusing to look her in the eyes. "I just feel like…everyone who died…I could have done something…I could have stopped it! If I hadn't stood still Hinata…If I could have run faster Lee…If I could have—"

It came fast, loud and painfully. Ino slapped him across his whisker imprinted cheeks.

"What happened…happened. "Ino stated sadly. "We can't beat ourselves up over it. I know that more than anyone…I thought back then…if I could've just started training under Tsunade-sama when Sakura had…then maybe…Asuma-sensei…"

Naruto's eyes grew wide as reality set in, everyone felt the same way that he did, but he was the only one that was staying in the past…

"Life goes on…I said that just earlier today…and yet…I think I never really knew the meaning behind those words until now."

Ino nodded, "It doesn't always have to be sad, it can be happy, and sometimes…"

Ino cut off her speech and gave Naruto a warm kiss on the lips. Naruto couldn't even begin to grasp on what was happening just as he was about to kiss back, Ino pulled out.

"…there is something worth living for." Ino smiled finishing her previous statement.

Naruto blinked as Ino walked away into the night. "Hey, wait! …What was that?"

Ino was gone and Naruto's question was left unanswered.

"…I don't think I'll ever understand how a woman's mind works." Naruto chuckled before walking off back to his apartment.

He had completely forgotten about visiting the stone.

**There was originally supposed to be more, but I figured that was a good enough place to stop for one day. Interesting? Hope so. Anyway that's it for this chapter. See you guys in another month...maybe...lol. Any questions regarding the fic, feel free to ask. Also REVIEW, it's become one of those cliche things for me to say at the end of my fics. If you like it I would appreciate a review. Anyway, all of you take care and I'll get chapter 4 up in no time. Peace out.**


End file.
